


To Heed the Call: Richard's Story

by Cateia



Series: The Chronicles of Vael [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy glimpse into the past history of my OC, Seeker Richard Kendrick. One of several Seekers of Truth assigned to patrol Val Royeaux’s Grand Cathedral, Richard has grown comfortable in his position. A long-awaited reunion with his secret lover, however, leads to a brand-new assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heed the Call: Richard's Story

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot for the February challenge posted in Facebook's Dragon Age FanFiction Writers group.  
> Prompt: "Pick an OTP, and at least two things from the list [http://www.worldlifestyle.com/relationships/the-23-sexiest-things-you-do-without-even-knowing-it]."

**_Val Royeaux, Grand Cathedral, 9:26 Dragon:_ **

Richard Kendrick stood guard outside Divine Beatrix III’s office, craning his ear towards the door. He knew Her Perfection was about to select the new Grand Cleric for the University of Orlais’ Chantry, and he knew one of the five Mothers who were up for the position. Unable to make out anything beyond _Congratulations, Grand Cleric_ , the thirty-year-old Seeker settled against the smooth masonry while he waited. The droning voices inside the room threatened to lull him into sleep, and he was mid-yawn when the door suddenly opened. Four Mothers, all with varying expressions of disgust, walked briskly out of Beatrix’s office. The fifth followed a few moments behind, wearing the brand-new vestments of a Grand Cleric.

“Well, well, well. Grand Cleric, and still so young! Good on you, Your Grace,” Richard said with a smirk as Lynne Deschamps practically strutted through the doorway.

The tall, slender brunette stopped in her tracks and whipped her head towards the speaker, narrowing her eyes when she spotted the younger man. “Ser Richard. I’d heard you’d joined the Seekers. Why are you here?” she said crisply in a thick Orlesian accent.

“Tsk, tsk, is that how you greet an old friend, Grand Cleric?” Richard said as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, fingers dragging through caramel waves seductively. His locks flowed effortlessly around his tanned face, softening his square jawline. He stroked his stubbly chin, giving Lynne a lopsided smirk as he did so.

Lynne’s breath hitched, and she smiled politely. “Perhaps we should go somewhere to catch up?”

“By all means. Lead the way, _Grand Cleric_ ,” Richard said with a wink as he gestured for her to go ahead of him.

Lynne shot a warning glare at Richard before she walked down the corridor. He followed, savoring the act of removing his leather gloves as he kept a proper distance behind her. She stopped near an unused office, flicking her eyes towards the door as she pretended to admire a nearby tapestry. Richard strode forward and opened the door, holding it for Lynne as he quickly ushered her inside. He discreetly looked around for prying eyes before following her, locking the door behind him.

As soon as he turned the lock, Lynne shoved Richard back against the studded plank door. “You jerk, if you don’t keep yourself in check, we’ll get caught again,” she hissed. Unable to wait any longer, she kissed him hard, biting at his lower lip as she ran her hands through his hair, twisting her fingers in the tendrils and marveling at their softness. She tugged on Richard’s mane, and a breathy moan escaped his lips as he let his head fall gently against the door.

“I do love that prim-and-proper act of yours, you know. It’s so fun to watch you squirm when I do things that turn you on,” Richard growled as he ran his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts through the starched white linen of her vestments. Lynne gasped and nibbled at his throat. Her pillowy lips tickled and raised gooseflesh on the back of the rogue’s neck. Richard slid his hands down Lynne’s torso, reaching around to grope her ass.

“You bastard,” Lynne shot back as she returned the favor, playfully slapping his butt, her hand making a sharp smack against his leather trousers. “Always testing boundaries…that will be your undoing, Richard Kendrick.”

“Not today,” Richard growled as he scooped Lynne into his arms and carried her over to a dust-covered desk, pushing aside a wooden chair before he set her down on the edge. He rucked up her robes and spread her knees, running the flat of his palms up her creamy thighs. Lynne looked up at her lover with heavy-lidded green eyes as his hands inched closer towards her smallclothes. They were in a hurry, and could have been caught at any moment, but Richard couldn’t help but take the time to cup her cheeks and devour her in a slow, maddening kiss.

After they parted, Richard burrowed his head in the soft crook between Lynne’s neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent. He let out a contented sigh before gently nibbling his way up the side of her velvety neck, tenderly grazing her earlobe with his teeth before whispering sweetly, “I’m sorry if I upset you. I just really missed you.”

Lynne looked into Richard's gray-green eyes with concern. "I know, and you didn't really upset me, but...we _cannot_ afford to get caught again. I-I mean, I was forced into the Sisterhood because of you--I mean, _us_. Now that I'm Grand Cleric--"

"Shhhh, love. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me," Richard said, stroking Lynne's cheek as he gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes.

Lynne relaxed and leaned into his touch, tracing the white Seeker insignia on Richard’s black leather chestplate with a slender finger. She dragged her finger down his torso and swirled it teasingly around his groin before smoothing the flat of her palm over his swelling member, stroking him through his leather trousers. “ _Mmmm_ …all is forgiven. How long has it been, my dear?”

“Too long,” Richard grunted in frustration as he stood upright and fumbled with the buckles of his chestplate. “I think I’ve forgotten what to do. This is what happens when you don’t come back for nearly a year!” he teased with a mock pout.

“Oh, shut up,” Lynne said breathily as she slid off the edge of the desk and tried to help him. “I would have come sooner, but we had all that trouble with the plague. The physic wouldn’t let anyone out of Alyons for ages.”

Richard gave up on the chestplate and gazed at his lover, gingerly using his finger to tilt her chin up for another kiss. “Thank the Maker it didn’t claim you, Lynne. I don’t know what--”

“Yes, thank the Maker. And now He’s brought us here,” Lynne interrupted, not wanting to think about her mortality while so aroused. She watched as Richard masterfully unlaced his trousers while she shimmied out of her smallclothes. She perched herself on top of the desk once again, robes lifted and legs spread. “Let’s be _together_ , shall we?”

With a lust-drunk smile, Richard let his trousers drop around his ankles as he slid Lynne closer to the edge. She lay back on the dusty desktop and he took himself in hand, teasing her aching pearl with the swollen head of his cock, reveling in the sweet sound of her moans. “So it’s official? You’re staying in Val Royeaux?” he asked breathlessly as he eased inside of her, inch by inch, taking delight in her blissful expression as he hilted himself.

“ _Yes,_ ” Lynne grunted as Richard started to thrust, slow and hard, just how he knew she liked it, a preference learned through years of secret trysts. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit at one side of her plush lower lip to keep from crying out any louder.

“You know I love it when you bite your lip like that...it’s so damn _sexy_. Did you miss this?” Richard growled in her ear as he held her legs further apart and started to pump faster, his hips audibly smacking against her ass.

“ _Yes,_ ” Lynne whimpered, looking into Richard’s eyes as she bit her lip even harder, her throaty whines of need urging him on.

Richard leaned back a bit, admiring the sight of his cock plunging into Lynne’s wet heat over and over. “I wish you could see what I see. This is so beautiful… _you’re_ so beautiful,” he murmured tenderly as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, teasing her tongue with his. He broke the kiss and pulled out, helping Lynne off of the desk before he sat on the wooden chair. “I can’t wait to have you like this every night,” he whispered with a wicked grin as he pulled Lynne down on top of him, sliding inside her once again.

“ _YES,_ ” Lynne groaned, louder this time, as she grabbed Richard’s shoulders to brace herself. She leaned forward, sliding up and down on his hard length slowly to tease him.

“Come on, now, you know what I want,” Richard growled.

Lynne giggled darkly and began to rock her hips. Richard threw his head back and groaned as he gripped her ass with both hands. She quickened the pace, burying her face in his neck to muffle her cries of ecstasy as she bounced on his cock, desperate for orgasm. Richard felt his core twisting tighter and tighter and he tried to slow her pace before his last thread of restraint snapped, but it had been too long since he had last claimed release. He squeezed his eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, unable to stop himself before filling Lynne with his seed. Lynne was no longer able to stifle her cries as she rode him hard, spurred on by his pulsing cock buried deep inside her.

“ _YES—MAKER YES!”_ Lynne screamed as she shuddered from head to toe, her body rocked by euphoria. She slowed to a shaky halt a few moments later and the lovers embraced tightly, panting as they came down from the heady high.

A huge _CRACK!_ jolted the spent lovers back to reality. Seeker Lambert van Reeves stood in the now-open doorway, the imprint of his sizable boot in the oak door.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lambert boomed as Lynne hopped off of Richard’s lap, smoothing down her robes as she stood. Richard scrambled to his feet, forgetting to salute his Commander in his awkward attempt to yank his trousers up.

“I, um… I can explain,” Lynne blurted. She darted her eyes around the room, looking for her smallclothes. “You see, we… uh…”

“No point in making excuses, Lynne,” Richard whispered before leveling a gaze at Lambert. “We’ve been lovers for years, since before either of us took our vows,” he admitted quietly as he re-tied his trousers.

Lynne flicked her eyes towards her lover, who gave her a shrug and an apologetic look. Wounded by Richard's betrayal, her cheeks burned as she stared at the dusty floorboards, too scared to look directly at the imposing man.

“I…I see. So, it was…consensual?” Lambert asked pointedly.

Richard nodded.

Lynne hesitated. _Claiming assault would get me out of any immediate trouble, but it would almost certainly condemn Richard to death. As angry as I am with him, I...I could not bear it if he were gone._ After several long moments, she reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Seeker," she whispered.

Lambert let out a huge sigh of relief. “Grand Cleric… go on, get out of here,” he said sternly, jerking his head towards the hallway.

Fat tears fell from Lynne’s cheeks onto the floor, leaving tiny dark spots on the neglected planks underneath her feet. “W-will you say anything to the Divine?”

Lambert pressed his lips together grimly. “I am sworn by my vows to tell Lady Seeker Nicoline what I’ve seen. She will undoubtedly inform The Divine. I will do my part to minimize the fallout, but I cannot predict how Her Perfection will react. Now _go_ , before anyone else sees... _this_.”

Lynne rushed towards the door, eyes shining with tears of regret as she looked back at Richard on her way out of the room. Once alone with Lambert, Richard braced himself for the worst.

Lambert shook his head disapprovingly. “While you are not bound to chastity, the Grand Cleric is, and the Lady Seeker will be highly disappointed by your actions, Richard. Go to your quarters. I will summon you once she's decided how to handle this… _situation_.”

Richard saluted stiffly. “Yes, Ser. Whatever you feel is best. Thank you.”

****

**_oOoOoOo_ **

****

**_Two days later…_ **

Richard sat in his quarters, where he’d been confined since being caught _in flagrante delicto_ with Lynne. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had so much free time on his hands, and he had grown restless while waiting for Lady Seeker Nicoline to decide his fate. Every passing hour caused the gnawing in his gut to worsen. The only way to keep from going insane was to stay busy, and so he had polished his plate armor three times, conditioned his leather chestplate, read ten chapters of the Chant of Light, and sharpened every blade he owned-- _twice_. He’d even managed to pray for a few hours. The desire to find out what had happened to his love was overwhelming and he was about to succumb to the urge to sneak out of his room when he heard voices outside the door. He instantly recognized Lambert’s booming baritone and cringed.

Moments later, the door opened. “Come,” Lambert barked, spinning on his feet and walking back the way he came.

Richard jumped to his feet, saluting hastily. Not wanting to be left behind, he left his chestplate on the armor stand and trotted after the imposing warrior in just a black tunic, leather pants, and boots. “May I ask, Ser, what happened to—“

“Reassigned,” Lambert said curtly. “She tried to change her story to say you took advantage of her, but I... gave a full account of what I saw.”

“Did the Divine demote—“

Lambert stopped in his tracks, digging into his belt pouch for something. His nostrils flared as he spoke with restraint. “No. But Lynne is banished from Orlais. She... left a letter for you in her quarters.” He thrust the folded wad of paper towards Richard.

Richard swallowed hard and nodded as he took Lynne’s letter, tucking it into his belt pouch. They walked in silence the rest of the way, from the Seekers’ Quarters down in the basement, all the way to the Divine’s office on the fourth floor of the Cathedral. Lambert knocked sharply before opening the door, gesturing for Richard to enter first. Divine Beatrix III sat behind the gilded desk, with her Right Hand, Cassandra Pentaghast, on one side, Lady Seeker Nicoline on the other. _This is it. I’m going to be executed. There’s no other reason why the Right Hand would be here._

Lambert bowed stiffly and spoke without looking directly at Beatrix. “Your Perfection, this is the Seeker I spoke of.”

Beatrix steepled her fingers and pursed her lips as she recalled their prior conversation. “The young man you caught last week?” she asked sharply.

“Yes, Your Perfection. His propensity for mischief might be an advantage,” Lambert explained nervously.

Beatrix inspected Richard with a critical glare, remaining silent for several tense moments before suddenly speaking. “Very good. It is decided.”

 “Wait!” Richard snapped as he tried to rush forward, but Lambert grabbed his arm before he could get any closer to the Divine. “Don’t I even get a chance to defend myself?” he asked incredulously.

“What is there to defend, Seeker?” Cassandra asked. “You are not accused of any crime.”

“You are, instead, being given a critically important task,” Lady Seeker Nicoline explained. “The Chantry is taking in a high-profile individual for protection. You will be his guardian.”

Richard’s eyebrows shot up. “Me?”

Beatrix, who had been sipping tea from an ornately gilded cup-and-saucer, paused and looked up. “Yes. But this individual is also a troubled soul, and his family wishes for him to receive succor from the Chantry in order to reform his ways. He will not be able to blend in with the others if he is constantly accompanied by an armored knight, so you must go undercover as one of the Brothers. You must be convincing—you must act as a Brother in every respect, from taking confessions to maintaining vows of chastity.”

Richard stiffened at the word _chastity_ and in that moment, he knew this was not a special assignment, but a punishment. Lambert snuffed and tried to hide his triumphant smirk.

Lady Seeker Nicoline shifted her weight and folded her arms across her chest. “Lambert speaks highly of your skills. This individual is being actively hunted by dangerous people. You will frequently be his sole protector, and may have to defend him against several people at once. You must be on highest alert at all times.”

The Divine set down her teacup. One of the servants discreetly poured more tea as Beatrix folded her hands and gave Richard a stoic gaze. “Do you understand the importance of this assignment, Seeker? You will be this young man’s guardian, his mentor, and his savior. His greatest threat may well come from within. You must put aside your own… _issues_ … if you are to protect him. Can you do this?”

Richard’s eyes grew wide. He’d certainly faced his fair share of foes during his years with the Templars and now the Seekers, but he’d never been tasked with anything this risky. _I am far from the most skilled fighter, I’ve never been anyone’s personal guardian before, and I’m to be his bloody SAVIOR too? Are they serious? I don’t know why I’ve been tapped for this, but nobody in their right mind would ever refuse a direct order from the Divine. I shall simply have to figure out why I’m the one for this task as I go along._ He stood stiffly, accepting his fate with resignation, and gave the Divine an earnest gaze. “I can, and I will. I shall not fail, Your Perfection. May I know whom I will be guarding?”

Beatrix picked up her teacup and took a sip. “Sebastian Vael, youngest son of the Prince of Starkhaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of messages here and at FF.net expressing love for Seeker Richard. I've always wanted to elaborate on the events which led to Grand Cleric Lynne's hostility towards him. In short, they are an OTP that will never be able to be together because of their duties. I've noted in the story that they were once lovers, and this wasn't the first time they'd gotten caught in the act. It was, however, the last. While I don't reveal the contents of her letter to Richard, I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
